


Dance With Me, Please?

by Depressed_Hero



Series: DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Multi, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is Very Confused, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, he's trying his best, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero
Summary: Sapnap is learning more about his family and ancestry that he never got learn before because of his adoption. After a little while of digging up some stuff, he is able to make a family tree. He wants to show it to Karl, but he doesn't exactly get the reaction he was expecting and doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/James (Tales of the SMP), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Dance With Me, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> What's this, two posts in one day? Amazing! lmao  
> Anyways I wrote a good amount of this drabble in a TikTok comment thread a few weeks ago and absolutely fell in love with the idea so I thought I should write it fully and post it for you guys to see. This is much shorter than my usual works, but it's only one scene so there wasn't really any way to make it longer lol. I love time-traveler Karl angst a bit too much, and I need more about Karl and James. As always if you enjoy please leave a kudos and comment any ideas or criticisms. Thanks, and enjoy!!

Sapnap rose from the small work desk against the wall of the bedroom he shared with his fiances. He collected the papers he had been working on, a few ancestry tests, and the thing he was honestly quite proud of, a family tree dating back to his great grandparents. Considering until he really dug into it 2 weeks prior he didn’t even know much of anything about his birth family, he was really proud of the information he was able to find, especially considering not even his adoptive father knew anything about his biological parents.

He really wanted to show Karl his progress and everything he’d been able to learn. It kinda made him feel like a little kid showing off a craft project, hoping their parents like it. So he took the papers into one hand and pushed open the bedroom door with the other, stepping out into the hall. It took him a moment to locate his fiance, Karl specifically, considering Quackity was out doing Prime knows what. He eventually found Karl in the kitchen, cleaning off the table and one of Q’s odd projects, moving it to a better place that wasn’t in the middle of everything.

It took a moment for Karl to see him standing there in the doorway. When they made eye contact Sapnap took a few steps forward, holding out the paper with the family tree on it, “Look what I was able to make. Isn’t that awesome I know who some of my biological family is, Karl. I can’t believe I was able to find all this information, I even got pictures of most of them!”. Sapnap looked up for the first time since he started talking, expecting a smiling Karl who would tell him how cool it all was, but was met with startling silence instead, and a look full of hurt and sadness and grief and just a tinge of shock. It looked scarily similar to the look Quackity has when something reminds him too much of the beginnings of his and Schlatt’s relationship and his death.

“Karl? Karl, are you okay?”, he asked a bit concerned, but was met with the same silence as before, Karl’s eyes trained at a point on the paper. Sapnap followed his gaze to a point towards the top of the page, the picture he was able to find of his maternal great grandfather. There wasn’t much information he could scrap up about him, he had died young and under mysterious circumstances. A few months after his wife divorced him and gained custody of their kids, he went to visit his old friend for a party he was holding. He and the other attendees all went missing, and the case never had much information and just kind of fizzeled out.

“Karl, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Seriously, what’s wrong, Karl?”, he asked voice clearly holding worry now. He’s never seen Karl like this before, and with the amount of pain he holds behind his eyes that are trained on the paper, he never wants to see it ever again. There was yet another beat of silence, but he finally got something out of Karl, not that it told him anything or helped him help Karl.

“James”, came the whisper that floated from him, “Oh, James, I’m so sorry.” Tears began to pool in his eyes, threatening to fall. James, that was the name of his great grandfather. He slowly pulled the paper away, setting it down on the kitchen table moving to gently cup his cheeks in his hands. Using his thumbs, he gently swiped away the tears that had begun running their tracks down Karl’s face.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s okay, Karl. I don’t know what exactly happened or what’s really wrong, but I’m right here and it’s all okay,” Sapnap did his best to soothe his crying fiance, hoping he’s doing okay at helping him. 

After a moment of them just standing like this, Karl staring into his chest, before he finally lifted his head and looked Sapnap in the eye. He stays frozen there for a moment, Karl’s glassy grey eyes staring into his deep brown ones, before he opens his mouth seemingly preparing to speak. Sapnap gently caresses his cheek, urging him to speak whatever came to his mind. Karl closed his mouth, swallowing, before opening it again, taking a deep breath, before speaking in one of the softest voices Sapnap had ever heard, from him or anyone else. Karl asks him a question he never got to ask James, he was taken from him too quickly.

“Will you dance with me, please?”

He answers the way Karl had somewhat hoped to hear all that time ago at that masquerade.

“Of course, darling, I love you, Karl.”


End file.
